Background of the invention is found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,820,897 and 6,919,803, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/025,501, and additional information about the invention and its applicability, usage, fabrication, installation, synergy with other inventions and as well as U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 11/502,039, 11/455,497, 10/940,881, 10/931,288, 10/895,121, 10/805,903, 10/733,957, 10/413,426, 10/365,129, 10/356,202, 10/227,780, 10/174,709, 10/151,615, 10/114,533, 10/058,706, 09/891,432, 09/838,920, 09/737,138, 09/563,556, 09/543,678, 09/437,535, 09/084,641, 09/047,704, 09/047,703, 08/640,068, 08/239,978, all of which are incorporated by reference herein.
Definitions in the Background of the Invention section of the '501 application are also generally, but not restrictively, applicable herein.